


夏日长 16

by Dex7



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex7/pseuds/Dex7





	夏日长 16

闪电撕碎夜幕，像是要把所有不见光的东西都撕开，但金容仙和文星伊在此之前就已经赤裸相对了。

金容仙发誓文星伊的衬衣扣子被扯掉这件事真不怪她，好吧，可以稍微怪一下她，但归根溯源谁叫这扣子系得那么牢呢。作为交换，她在文星伊脱去自己衣服的时候丝毫没有反抗，甚至还主动帮她，就算是抵平了吧。

相比第一次接吻时的青涩，文星伊的吻技无疑有了质的飞跃，已经能跟她好好周旋一番，甚至有了些后来居上的意味。用脚趾头也能想到这绝不是她一个人能领悟得出来的，想到这里，金容仙愤愤地咬了她的嘴唇一口。

说是咬，但实际上这力度最多也就算个情趣，文星伊也没有恼，笑了笑欺身而上，却被金容仙挣扎着按到了身下。

“怎么了？”文星伊疑惑地看着她。

金容仙恶狠狠地说：“别以为第一次在上面，就能一直在上面，”她跨坐在文星伊身上，拿过床边的黑色发绳绑好头发，俯下身子在她耳边轻轻说，“我想要你。”语罢，轻轻含住了她的耳垂，满意地感受到她的轻颤。

“都听你的。”文星伊笑着答应了，但她很快就笑不出来了，只能发出断断续续的呻吟声。

金容仙伸出舌头挑逗着她胸前的蓓蕾，听着她越来越强烈的心跳声，感受着她灵魂的战栗，再不紧不慢地往下滑去，在紧致的小腹流连片刻后，终于来到了那片水泽之地。淫糜的水声刺激着文星伊的神经，她害羞地把手搭在眼睛上，看不见却感受得更真切了。

她下意识地就想要蜷起身子逃开，却被金容仙牢牢地按回原地，床板发出暧昧的吱嘎声，肌肤与床单摩擦着，文星伊嗅着金容仙身上的香味，很快就被卷入了浪潮之中。文星伊微微偏头，睁开迷离的双眼望向无月的夜空。

月亮坠落人间，拾起曾洒落的光辉，终于得以完整。

金容仙抬起头来，撩了撩额前的碎发，玩味地打量文星伊微微泛红的脸，故意暧昧地问：“这么快？是我技术太好，还是这几天你也忍得很辛苦？喜欢我这样对你吗？”

文星伊瞄见她嘴边残留的晶莹液体，扭过头去不敢再看，支支吾吾道：“你...你别说话了！”

金容仙强硬地把她的脸扳了过来，火热地跟她接吻，情潮刚刚褪去的文星伊一时有些招架不住，分开后大口地喘着气。

“尝到了吗？你的味道哟。”金容仙眯起眼睛戏谑道。

文星伊明白过来后，迅速飞红了脸。今晚的金容仙很不寻常，这让文星伊察觉到了危险，她轻轻地捶着金容仙的肩膀，抗议道：“我说了，你别说话！”

“那就不说了，”没想到金容仙很干脆地答应了，文星伊一时愣住了，金容仙伸出右手细细地描摹她的唇形，说道，“我更想听听你这张小嘴发出的声音，不要忍着，想叫就叫出来，反正这里只有我们两个，哦不，还有Zzing Zzing——不过她不会介意的啦。”

终于在床上，金容仙找回了对局势的控制权。

文星伊眼里的意乱情迷突然被一阵清明所取代，一道狡黠的光闪过后，她张开嘴轻轻含住了金容仙的两根手指，小舌暧昧地绕着它们打转，在金容仙发愣的时候，她坏笑着说：“好啊，”随后暧昧地吸吮了一下她的指尖。

金容仙被她的笑搅得神魂颠倒，更被手上温热的触感弄得有些面红耳赤，好不容易找回的控制权又迅速地丢失了。她感受到自己下身涌过一阵暖流，文星伊明明什么都没做却搞得她湿透了，真是...太犯规了。

她抽出了自己的手指来到了文星伊的身下，微微地打了个转后，缓缓探入。文星伊闷哼一声，微微皱眉，忍耐着异物感。金容仙安抚似的吻了吻她左眉下方的那颗痣，随后开始缓慢地抽动了起来。

文星伊果然没有再压抑自己的声音，发出的呻吟声让作为进攻方的金容仙都有些不好意思了。

“嗯，姐姐~”文星伊半是欢愉半是祈求地呼喊着金容仙。

这一句“姐姐”差点害金容仙立即到顶，她望着在自己身下半眯着眼，痛苦和欢愉全部掌握在她手中的文星伊，心中升起强烈的征服感与占有欲。金容仙加快了手上的动作，文星伊的叫声也更急促了起来，终于文星伊在发出了一声似是哭声的呜咽后，绷紧了身体，金容仙温柔地吮去她眼角的泪水。

“哭什么？”

“没有哭...我只是...太高兴了。”文星伊抹了抹眼睛，软软糯糯地回答道。

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，最喜欢容了。”

床上的文星伊比床下的文星伊要可爱得多，这让几天来憋了一肚子闷气，发誓要好好收拾她一顿的金容仙火气消了不少。

“那你这几天干嘛装高冷，上次见面的时候也是！长大了，翅膀硬了，是不是？！”金容仙咬牙切齿地跟她清算着。

“啊，原来你是因为这个生气啊，”文星伊露出狐狸般的笑，“我只是想让你感受一下，被晾在一边等待的感觉——唔...”文星伊吃痛地闷哼了一声，不满地瞪着金容仙。

金容仙冷冷地望着她，手上抽动的动作却继续着：“很好玩是吧？很得意是吧？你明早如果下得来床，我就不姓金。”

“你认真的吗？”

“我认真的，谁叫你违规在先，还没等到30岁就跑来了。”

“我等了啊，好不容易等到你30岁了——你只说30岁，可没说是谁30岁！要我再等四年，我可不干！我怕我再等四年，你都结两次婚了也说不定。”

“罪状1：不信任我，罪状2：咒我婚姻不幸，哪条都够你明早下不来床了。”

“你压根就没想让我下床吧！”

“对啊，从你今晚弹出第一个音开始，我就没打算让你下床，所以，乖乖躺好吧，星伊。或者，你想换个姿势？”

第二天早上，诚如金容仙所言，文星伊没能下的来床，弱小无助又可怜地窝在金容仙怀里一觉睡到了下午。金容仙呢？当然也是一觉睡到了下午，进攻方也是很累的好不好？！

金容仙醒过来后爱怜地撸了撸文星伊毛茸茸的银色脑袋，文星伊很快转醒，模模糊糊地哼唧道：“唔？”

“早——下午好，”金容仙瞄了一眼床头的闹钟后，迅速改口。

“下午好...都下午了么...”文星伊睡眼惺忪，气若游丝，一副累得够呛的样子。昨晚她任由金容仙报复性地摆成各种姿势，今天一把骨头都快要散了架。

“要起来吗？”金容仙把玩着文星伊的一缕银发问道。

“不想起。”说着，文星伊又往她的怀里缩了缩。

“那我们就聊聊天吧。”金容仙拿下巴轻轻蹭了蹭文星伊的脸。

“好。”文星伊耸了耸鼻子，有些虚弱地应道。

金容仙在心里给想问的问题排了个序后，问道：“怎么找到我的？我才不信在店里的第一次见面是个巧合。”

“确实不是巧合，”文星伊一边用手指在金容仙的锁骨上轻轻画着圈，一边轻笑着回答道，“我在网上看见有人推荐你的店，能想出这种风格的人可不多，但是没有一张你的照片我也不敢确认。正好有一份济州岛的工作我就接了，想亲眼来看看，好险！差一步我们就又错过了呢。”

“好吧，”金容仙点点头表示信服，尽量保持轻松的语气抛出下一个问题：“在美国的时候跟别的女生做过？”

文星伊正画着圈的手指顿了顿，然后老实地点了点头，答道：“她叫Krystal，是美籍韩裔，从小在美国长大，我们是在工作室认识的。”

“你甩的人家，还是人家甩的你？”金容仙现在无意了解细节，只拣着关键的地方问，反正日后还有大把时间来慢慢清算。

“她甩的我。”

“你对她不好？”这出乎金容仙的意料，她讶异地挑了挑眉，追问道。

“那倒不是。”

“那是什么原因？”

“她说我没有心，”文星伊停下来回忆了一阵，摸了摸心口继续说，“她说我不爱任何人，因为我连自己都不爱，她不要和一个没有爱的人在一起，这太让人绝望了。”

金容仙伸出手握住文星伊的手一同放在她的心口，问道：“所以你有心吗？”

“之前没有，”文星伊低头看了看她的手，答道，“现在有了，因为我发现我把它留在了你这里，跟你在一起，我就有了心。”

“那这个纹身呢？”金容仙轻抚她胳膊内侧的肌肤，不满地蹙了蹙眉，她向来不喜欢这种用伤害自己的方式来纪念些什么的玩意。

“意思是‘不要忘记爱自己’，这句话你们都对我说过，我想总归是有道理的吧，所以就去纹上了，用来提醒自己。”

“那现在能好好爱自己了吗？”金容仙正在摩挲的手微微一滞，问道。

“不重要了。”

“不重要了？”

“因为我想明白了，如果我不能好好爱自己的话，你来爱我就够了，人只要有一份爱就足够好好活下去了。”文星伊望着金容仙真诚地讲道，但也做好了被金容仙骂“歪理”的准备。

但金容仙只是看着她，庄重地点点头说：“好，我爱你。”

“你不问我爱不爱你？”文星伊小心地问道。

“你爱我的，”金容仙笃定道，“我很久以前就知道了。”

金容仙把耳朵贴在文星伊的心口上，听着文星伊有力的心跳声，第一次真正感受到踏实与安心，接着说：

“从那以后的每一天，我都在等你...等你见识过更广阔的世界后，还愿意回到我的身边来。”


End file.
